creativityfandomcom-20200216-history
Carnoblossom
The Carnoblossoms are a species of large, colonial carnivorous plants which connect to one another through a vast webbing of bramble. They serve as evolving enemies in a few Lunatic Entertainment games, becoming more dangerous the more mistakes the player makes that lead them into bramble traps. Diet While Carnoberries subsist primarily on photosynthesis to live, any stage of life beyond Stage 1 and the interconnecting woven bramble requires the blood of faunal organisms to continue on. As an enemy The Carnoblossom act as fairly complex enemy types in some of the platform games released by Lunatic Entertainment, as well as appearing in the epic RPG, Long Story. With the exception of LS, the species only appear in specified forests that are full of their bramble thorn traps. Initially harmless, they will appear as large buds in the ground that cannot be interacted with. However, every time the player makes contact with a bramble trap, these Carnoblossoms will bloom further. Touching brambles once transfers your lost blood to all Carnoblossoms in the region, and they all will change into Stage 2 Carnoblossoms. These are sessile but will now bite the player should he make contact with one of them; this damage however does not transfer into growth with the Carnoblossom colony, though it will deal physical damage. They cannot lunge at players and simply act as another stationary trap. Should the player make contact with the brambles a second time however, the colony all evolve into Stage 3. These are more dangerous, and now cannot simply be leapt over to avoid. Now they will lunge at the player and attempt to make physical contact themselves, although they are rooted to the ground and thus cannot pursue the player beyond their natural range. One more time touching the brambles is all it takes to evolve the colony into their final form, Stage 4. At this stage they will gain a metal music look about them (because so much blood is "totally metal"), such as gaining liberty spikes in the form of tall thorns and throbbing red veins, and uproot themselves to actually pursue the player. Appearances *''Monster Space'' *''Dangerous Wilds'' *''Long Story'' Behind the scenes *Original descriptive post: "I was thinking of making them fairly complex, appearing in a forest filled with brambles or thorns. They would normally start out as simple plant buds that are entirely harmless but if you are hurt by the brambles, it would feed blood to all of the carnoblossoms in the area, causing them to blossom and go through several stages of blossoming and danger intensity. Was thinking of making their leaf veins throb red with blood when active and their finalized form would have the amount of blood they received turning them into "metal heads", which would add the tongue piercings, thorns that look like a mohawk or a wilted petal to cover one set of eyes, and probably uproot themselves to be able to pursue you." Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Monster Space Category:Species Category:Non-Sapient Species Category:Flora Category:Hemophage Category:Monsters Category:Game Enemies Category:Earth Inhabitants Category:Original Content Category:Original Species Category:Illustrated Monsters